Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer software and, more specifically, to a web-based system for capturing and sharing instructional material for a software application.
Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of software applications are currently available to end-users, including computer-aided design (CAD) applications, computer graphics applications, animation applications, word processing applications, and computer programming applications, among others. Despite advances in making complex applications easier to operate, learning how to use such applications can still be problematic. More complex applications, such as CAD and computer graphics applications, often have thousands of commands or functions to choose from, and many more ways for an end-user to combine the different functions into workflows to complete a particular task. When using an unfamiliar area of such an application, even expert end-users may require assistance.
Consequently, learning resources, such as workflow videos, have been developed that provide end-users of software applications with instructional information. A workflow video typically includes a video of screen captures taken while an experienced end-user of a software application, also referred to as a “skilled user,” performs a series of operations in the software application. Workflow videos may also be annotated and/or have voice-over narration as further instruction. In addition to rendering assistance in using the different tools associated with a software application, workflow videos visually demonstrate a sequence of operations or actions performed by an experienced end-user of the software application to modify an electronic document in a specified way. For example, for a CAD application, workflow videos may be developed for topics such as “drawing a floor plan,” “basic dimensioning,” “cross-hatching,” etc. Due to the visual presentation of the operations or commands used by the creator of a workflow video and the modifications that result in the electronic document, workflow videos can be a powerful instructional resource for less-experienced end-users of the software application.
However, access to workflow videos produced by individual end-users can be problematic. First, the storage capacity required for video screen captures is generally too large to expect such users to store workflow videos locally, such as on a laptop or home computer. Furthermore, locally stored workflow videos generally cannot be accessed by other end-users. Because of these issues, the utility of instructional workflow videos for end-users is somewhat limited.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a more effective way to provide end-users of a software application with instructional information related to using that software application.